donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Wexelgwe
General information This conlang is for the August Challenge, not really for anything else...lol Just to clarify: because this language does not have any "normal" or bilabial sounds (/p/ /b/ /m/ /t/ /d/), it is an alien language from the planet Kepler 186-f which is the only other planet that might be able to support life. So, none of the basic sounds that most languages have. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics The following are the syllable structures (v being vowel, c being consonant): ccvcc, cvc, cv, vc, vcc, ccv, vvc, & cvv The basic syllable structure is as follows: ©(V)©V©(V)©, the parentheses making the "c" or "v" optional. All combinations that can be made with the consonants are permissable; including, but not limited to: xr, rx, kl, lk, xw, xq, xxx, qgw, ngkq, xxxx, etc. The list goes on. However, most of these consonant clusters (ie xxx, xxxx, xq, kq, gk, qg, gx, gkq) make the /ʜ/ sound. Vowel clusters include, but are not limited to: aa, oi, ei, io, ie, etc. Although there are not as many vowel clusters in the vocabulary of Wexelgwe, it is something to still bear in mind. Grammar Nouns/Pronouns Nouns (and pronouns), as stated above in the fanciful chart, are declined according to case and number. To decline nouns/pronouns according to case, you would add the following suffixes (w/o taking away) to that specific noun (or pronoun): Verbs To conjugate verbs, all you have to do is change the last two letters, according to person: Syntax Word order: VSO, although it keeps the same grammar as Modern English, with only the personal conjugations. In Wexelgwe, it is alright to have preposition stranding occur, because the grammar of this language is very lenient (and the grammar nazis of Wexelgwe will not come and kill you). The Adjectives The adjectives, as in Spanish, come after the noun they are modifying. Simple enough. Definite/Indefinite Articles There is only one of each of these, because there is no gender: Tense Verbs, as stated above, also conjugate according to tense. To add tense, you must add an infix to the middle, in any spot (preferably between syllables), of the verb. So, if I wanted to conjugate "I run" to "I will run" or "I ran" then, the verb "wnyorlraxrewaw" (to run) will be conjugated according to 1st person, singular, and then to tense, in this case the verb will have the ending "-yk" and will have the correct infix, following these guidelines: Singular/Dual/Trial/Paucal/Plural To denote something as more than one, you will "agglutinate" the corresponding prefix to the noun: There is no prefix for the singular form of a noun (or gerund/supine form verbs) Simple enough; you don't even have to worry about conjugating the verb to correspond with the amount of the noun there is; rather, you conjugate it as stated above (person & tense). Gerund To make a verb in gerund form (adding -ing in english), you add a prefix: "qie-". For instance, if you already had a verb in gerund form, you would make the prefix "qie-" into an infix, and add the "wyx-" prefix before the gerund form (now infix). This is one of the main reasons this language is agglutinative. For example: Wnyorlraxrewaw would become: qie'''wnyorlraxrewaw if it meant "running". Then, to make it plural you would make it: '''wyx''qie''wnyorlraxrewaw. To put it in a sentence, let's say "I am running," you would take out the "am" and make it "running I" then translate it to be: "Qiewnyorlraxrewyk ne." Vocabulary Pronouns ne-I rwinl-you alr-he wux-she wa-it be-we qwinle-you (plural) yjoxl-they xa-you (formal) na-me naw/nwaj-my/mine rawinl/rawinje-your/yours alra-him wuxa-her alrwa-his wuxwa-hers wwa-its beja-us bejwa-our/ours yjoxla-them yjoxlwa-their/theirs rwunu-who rwunuw-whom rwunwa-whose wwane-this wwanew-that wwanewa-these wwanewan-those rinxol-which rinxolewa-whichever rinqgalkl-whoever rinwarworl-whomever quxar-all quxel-any xanku-other xurxkorrawrekewn-everyone nanxqanirxanku-one another (as whole) Verbs xranxxxaqgweiaw-to be born nkekrriqwewxaw-to endow/be endowed xraqnaw-to act qrawqxaaw-to be gnorxxixrinwegwaw-to entitle/be entitled gixreraw-to set/be set kurxqyxxxxurnxegaw-to govern/be governed exwxwerxorxaw-to make/be made wweqkqxirnarxaw-to belong (to belong to) xlenwiwqaw-to be independant Modal Verbs kaxxxaxrriqxwoxx-should axxnaqxxwanxnex-shall Nouns aqxnexrxarekwewr-article rxixqnex-human being lqeri-dignity rranworw-right (in law) kayrnaqwir-reason ix-spirit (pep) oxxxexrgwuxr-brotherhood (non-family) enqnaqeq-freedom rywekqxrernear-declaration (in law) uurrerqxyrx-distinction qnawnxex-kind (group) yrxxa-race (ethnicity) waexexy-color gqiqxlqiqw-sex (gender) alxe-religion qo-standpoint (political) wragrroa-language wax-opinion xyxxxaxw-origin xqanrxa-property xranxxxaqg-birth xxaxn-status (political) ugxaxi-basis wenrwewlnqaxx-country xorewnxawxwxawr-territory raxrroxwqa-person (human) qaxxo-trust (idea) aqxax-self (personal) nerxaqr-limitation lxaxxxwaxw-sovereignty (political) Adjectives alr-free lxirxrwewr-equal xrerwrorexkuxr-political regxixrxewr-jurisdictional ewrraw-national lrewrraw-international xlenwiwq-independent nxuxxrreqxxlurx-social Adverb(s) wirexw-forth yirqqarwxqaxq-furthermore Predeterminers gxoxr-such Prepositions wa-to rux-in rurraw-with erkarurraw-without xaw-of qurwixrqeqx-as rwinl-on wixqawweraxgir-towards Conjunctions rinxol-and rinxon-but rinkow-or ringkqle-whether Yes, No, Maybe erqar-yes (positive) erkar-no (negative) eryar-maybe (unsure) Prefixes/Suffixes/Infixes erqe-: positive (ie am-, en-, re-) erka-: negative (ie non-, un-, a-) wyx-: makes nouns in plural form qie-: makes verbs in gerund form -eqk: subjective case -igk: genitive case -ulg: possessive case -uln: objective case -owr: vocative case -yk: 1st person singular -uk: 2nd person singular -ek: 3rd person singular -yl: 1st person plural -ul: 2nd person plural -el: 3rd person plural/2nd person formal -ywl-: self (as in "non-self-governing") -waq-: past -ryl-: future Numbers rwerxlawa-0 rqewn-1 rqewne-2 rqewnew-3 rqewneq-4 rqewnwa-5 rqewnwja-6 rqewnwjane-7 rqewnqela-8 rqewnlaweq-9 reqwenlenaq-10 Example text I'll have this up in a little bit, and it will be the two articles. For right now, it shall have the (hopefully) correct word order, yet still in English, just to be helpful in the long run (for me, of course). 1 Article. Born all human beings free and equal in dignity and rights. Endowed with reason and should act they towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. 2 Article. Entitled everyone to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, distinction of any kind without, such as race, color, sex, language, religion, political, or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. Furthermore, distinction shall not-made-be on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or international status of the country or territory person belongs to which, whether it be independent, trust, non-self-governing or any other limitation of sovereignty other. Final Translated Text Rqewn Aqxnexrxarekwewr Xranxxxaqgweiel quxar wyxrxixqnexeqk alr rinxol lxirxrwewr rux lqeriuln rinxol wyxrranworwuln. Nkekwaqrriqwewxel rurraw kayrnaqwiruln rinxol kaxxxaxrriqxwoxx xraqnel yjoxleqk wixqawweraxgir nanxawlaqxqnirxuln rux ru ixuln xaw oxxxexrgwuxr. Rqewne Aqxnexrxarekwewr Gnorxxwaqixrinwegwel xurxkorrawrekewn wa quxar qow wyxrranworwuln rinxol wyxenqnaqeq gixrerek wirexw rux wwane rywekqxrernearuln, uurrerqxyrx xaw quxel qnawnxex erkarurraw, gxoxr qurwixrqeqx yrxxa, waexexy, gqiqxlqiqw, wragrroa, alxe, xrerwrorexkuxr rinkow xanku wax, ewrraw rinkow nxuxxrreqxxlurx xyxxxaxw, xqanrxa, xranxxxaqg rinkow xanku xxaxn. Yirqqarwxqaxq, uurrerqxyrx axxnaqxxwanxnex erkaexwxwerwaqxorxaw rwinl qow ugxaxiuln xaw qow xrerwrorexkuxr, regxixrxewr rinkow lrewrraw xxaxnuln xaw qow wenrwewlnqaxxeqkulg rinkow xorewnxawxwxawrulg raxrroxwqaigk wweqkqxirnarxek wa rinxol, ringkqle wa xlenwiwqek, qaxxo, erkakurxqyxxywlxxurnxegek rinkow quxel xanku nerxaqruln xaw lxaxxxwaxw xanku. Category:Languages Category:August Challenge